Perfect Pink
by Dinadette
Summary: Kylo Ren has decided to get a look at Hux's body, and seeks for pink areas. Hux finds it dumb. Until he doesn't. Fluff and dumb.


Once again, they had been fighting, and once again Ren reflected on how different Hux looked when angry.

"Your lips are so pink when you yell, General" he said without thinking.

The man paused.

"What?"

"You heard it," he said, owning up to his mistake. He shouldn't have made it real, but... "Now, I wonder. Where else are you pink?"

Hux paled, not quite pink, and Ren's eyes trailed along the thin figure. There.

"Open your shirt, General," he purred.

"No."

"Yes."

Hux paled even more, for a skin that never saw the sun, if it was even possible.

"Oh yes, or I am doing it. Or should I call my guard?" He joked, but Hux's hands were suspiciously quick in joining the movement, trembling - he hated that - as they started unbuttoning the collar, then going for the tunic, until they found the undershirt.

"Just as pink as I thought," he purred again. He took a step toward Hux, fixating his eyes on his nipples. "I will find all those places and kiss them." he declared. Hux took a step back, only stopped by Ren's strong hand on his arm.

"No." he said again, and bent toward him, his tongue reaching for the nipple. Hux whined.

"Does it hurt?" he asked without meaning, again. "I don't want to..." But Hux shook his head, and a timid hand found his hair. "You look so delicate - but I know you aren't" he added.

"General, you are so pink," he said when he finally let go and finished, his eyes had now found the man's cheeks and he was profoundly flushed, almost red, but that counted as pink. "I want them," he whispered as he kissed the burning cheeks, tasting his skin.

He steadied Hux as it happened. How had this happened?

"Now. You must be pink somewhere else." He said, his eyes much lower than previously.

"Supreme leader..."

"Yes. I am the Supreme leader, and if I say you are pink there, you must be pink there."

Hux didn't know what to hope for. Kylo's hand ran along his bare torso before finding him swollen.

"Oh, you don't mind then. Tell me. I feel through the force that you don't mind, but tell me."

Hux didn't really trust his voice, so he didn't say he hated the force, nor that it was hateful when it was right. He just slightly nodded.

Ren wondered if anyone had ever asked him. Ren wondered if anyone had ever done this to him.

"I don't know what I'm doing, either" Ren gave him, and Hux's gaze burned bright.

He finally found his cock and massaged it through the uniform pants before ordering him to sit. Hux had no need for an order. He could barely remain so. Ren had to help him free his cock.

"Beautiful, a perfect pink," he sighed. and then his lips were on it, devouring it, massaging the pink balls when he took a break, and enjoying to be basking in the general's whines. "Where else?" he muttered under his sac, following the trail. The vibration could kill.

"No!" Hux exclaimed, as hands found and opened his cheeks. It was there too. Perhaps darker, old rose...? He licked inside, closer to the perineum to start, then closer and closer to where he tongued, licking deeper and deeper. He moaned and realized he hadn't realized Hux had been pushing his ass against him, the supreme leader. The idea aroused him to no end. They had come a long way from his protest. He pushed away Hux's hand when he wanted to masturbate and didn't touch him either, just devoured and sucked until Hux's voice was but an endless needy tone. He thought of touching himself, but his erection was so painful and rubbed against his pants... in the end Hux pleaded, not sounding like a man at all.

"Please, Supreme... I'm not going to ..."

The thought was enough to send him flying and he came untouched.

****I made the Supreme Leader come with just a word and my ass on his face, ****Hux thought.

****Yes, you did****, Ren replied through the force.

The very interaction, almost more than the tongue inside him and the teeth nibbling at his hole, sent Hux following. He paid no attention to the fact that his cum was everywhere now. How would he explain this? Perhaps there would be no need as Ren was licking it clean from his skin.

"Kylo..."

"Hux, I..."

"There's no need..."

He looked down, their eyes meeting. The beautiful face with swollen lips in between his thighs made his dick twitch anew.

"I was right, you are perfect."

Hux trembled under the strong hands still holding him down on the chair.

"I thought you didn't know what to do" he said without thinking.

Ren smirked, flattered.

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." He couldn't help it. But this time it made Hux smile.


End file.
